ALGUIEN COMO TU
by Seiryu D'Baltazor
Summary: Para aquellos que saben que una familia no siempre es perfecta, no siempre se forma en el momento indicado y no siempre llevan lazos sanguineos. Porque una familia es un conjunto de personas que deciden estar unidos por el corazon, el alma y por que se necesitan...
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia era participante en la convocatoria del grupo facebook Kagakuro is love, llamado "el mensaje de una mariposa" el cual correspondía al dia 30 de abril.

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y la historia es mia...

espero les guste. y desde ya, gracias por aventurarse a leer.

 **Alguien como Tu**

 **"** _ **... y cuando el corazón logra hacer entender al cerebro de sus sentimientos, la mayor parte del tiempo, ya es demasiado tarde..."**_

Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que había pisado tierra nipona?, 9 quizá 10 años?, ya no lo recordaba muy bien... después de todo, su vida, al separarse de su sombra se había vuelto un sufrimiento tan grande que lo único que pudo hacer fue sumergirse en aquel empleo otorgado por su padre, donde con suerte tenía tiempo para ver la luz del sol...

Ese fue el tiempo donde comprendió cuán errada había estado su decisión de abandonar Japón.

Donde aprendió y conoció, aceptó y sucumbió ante la ausencia de aquella pequeña figura de presencia tan suave y ojos color cielo... Su vida sin su otra mitad jamás pudo ser la misma...

Olvidó como sonreír, olvidó como sentir... olvidó el significado de la palabra tranquilidad, y felicidad... olvidó como sentirse completo y pleno...

Olvidó la vida y a su corazón destrozado hasta hacía unos 4 años atrás, cuando después del matrimonio arreglado por su padre con aquella mujer que jamás amó y que no era más que un adorno en su hogar, porque ni siquiera hablarle se le hacía posible, nació su pequeña hija, su nueva razón de vida... Su única razón que le restaba para seguir adelante en aquella vida que por su cobardía había obtenido... si, su pequeña Setsuia... así como Tetsuya lo hizo por mucho tiempo en su pasado, ella era la única que aún le sostenía en esta absurda vida.

" _he oído que te has establecido,_

 _Que encontraste a una chica y estas casado ahora..._

 _He escuchado que tus sueños se volvieron realidad,_

 _Supongo ella te dio lo que yo no te di..."_

Cuando Setsuia nació, sus ojos color cielo le recordaron a su amor perdido en tierras lejanas, recordó como había sido su separación; recordó lo cobarde que había sido al seguir las ordenes de sus padres y lo peor de todo, recordó claramente aquel día... cuando le contó a Kuroko que volvería a Estados Unidos definitivamente... Dando por terminada una relación de casi 3 años.

Sus Lágrimas aún las podía sentir cálidas en sus dedos...y en el silenció podía oír el suave hipo de su llanto silencioso...

Aquel día, cuando partió del lado del peliceleste.. aquel día, se fue sin su corazón, pues este se quedó al lado de aquella persona... como testigo mártir de un amor que pudo ser y que no fue.

Apretó los dientes mirando la pantalla de su teléfono...

"una fotografía de Tetsuya de aquella época"... Maldijo por lo bajo y cerró sus ojos con desesperación.

Después de todo... podían haberle quitado todo, su derecho a elegir, su derecho a ser feliz, su derecho de decidir con quien compartir su vida, su derecho a seguir el camino que quería...pero jamás...JAMAS! le quitarían el derecho a conservar las fotografías y recuerdos de aquella persona que amó y aún amaba con su vida...

Pero... no podía pedir demasiado...

Odió siempre que Tatsuya le dijera que había sido un idiota y que debía volver lo antes posible...

Fue tanto lo que insistió aquel emo vengador, que... terminó dejando de hablarle también por casi 6 años...

" _viejo amigo por qué tan avergonzado ahora_

 _No es como si debieras reprimirte_

 _O esconder aquella mentira..."_

si, había sido un idiota... Lo aceptaba, había tomado las decisiones más erradas que puede una persona con corazón y cerebro tomar.

De seguro después de aquel día, Tetsuya debe haber, quizá, esperado por él... pero habían pasado casi 10 años y de seguro aquella persona ya había formado su propia familia... de seguro ya ni le recordaba... entonces...

Qué hacía en ese lugar... Qué diablos se había metido en su cabeza para que a penas piso tierra nipona le haya mandado un mensaje a su hermano para saber si aún mantenía contacto con la generación de los milagros...

Había venido solo para cerrar unos cuantos negocios de las empresas de su padre, para luego volver a la rutina hipócrita de su "feliz" vida en Norteamérica, pero... Qué más podía hacer... si después de tanto tiempo, tenía la oportunidad de ver a aquella persona una vez... solo una vez más y quizá... quizá darle las disculpas correspondientes por romper aquella promesa de volver pronto...

Había pasado ya el tiempo suficiente como para cerrar aquel capitulo... como debió ser desde el principio...

" _odio aparecer así tan de repente, sin invitación,_

 _Pero no podía ya permanecer alejada, ya no pude seguir peleando,_

 _Esperaba que vieras mi rostro y te hiciera recordar que,_

 _Para mi aún no ha terminado..."_

Tomo entre sus manos aquella nota que le entregó su hermano, ya que Tatsuya no le guardaba rencor y decidió ayudarle, pero advirtiendo que esta sería la última vez...

" _ **Tiger... Jamás perdí contacto con ellos, de hecho he estado en la boda de varios, por así decirlo...**_

 _ **Pero sé que eso no es lo que quieres saber, así que te lo diré sin que preguntes... Tetsuya está bien. Es Maestro de pre-escolar en una pequeña escuela ubicada cerca de Seirin. De hecho el y Takao (de shutoku, si no recuerdas) están juntos ahí como maestros.**_

 _ **Antes de que te pongas nervioso y quieras saber más... le comenté a Tetsuya que volverías por unos días a Japón y con su habitual forma de ser (que poco ha cambiado en estos años) me preguntó si podían encontrarse a charlar y quizás tomar un café.**_

 _ **Así que te puedes encontrar con él en el parque de la 5ta avenida, aquel que esta cerca de la cancha donde solían jugar, a eso de las 6...**_

 _ **Por favor, Tiger... hazlo bien esta vez... No vuelvas a lastimarle...**_

 _ **Esta vez, terminen bien las cosas, por el bien de todos."**_

Leyó una vez más la nota y consultó su reloj... faltaban alrededor de 5 min para la hora indicada... Y su estómago estaba apretado y a pesar de hacer un frío que congelaba hasta el pensamiento, sus manos sudaban a mares...

10 años... 10 años de no ver aquellos ojos que le quitaban el aliento, habrá cambiado?, crecido? Dudó y sonrió, habrá envejecido así como él?

Después de todo, el tigre tuvo que aceptar que esos 10 años habían sido horribles para él, que la vejez se le había venido encima como si nada... su pelo en cierta parte blanqueó y sus ojos se cubrieron de pequeñas arrugas de expresión y cansancio...

Su vida se había escapado de sus manos sin siquiera darse cuenta, ni pensarlo... ·suspiró·

Tan metido estaba en sus divagaciones que solo se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella otra persona frente a él cuando sentado en aquella banqueta de parque sus ojos vieron aquellos pequeños pies aguardando sin moverse...

Su corazón se aceleró de pronto galopando cual caballo desbocado en su pecho y sus manos temblaron mientras con los ojos abiertos de par en par fueron alzados junto a su rostro, buscando la imagen de aquel ser que... Aún después de tantos años, aún descontrolaba sus sentidos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento, cuando sus iris borgoñas se toparon con ese cielo tranquilo de verano incrustados en aquella mirada... Sus labios parecieron enmudecer por la cercanía de aquella persona, y sus pulmones se llenaron de aquel aroma que amaba y extrañó por tanto tiempo...

\- Vainilla – susurró mientras no podía quitar la vista del pequeño peliceleste frente a él.

\- Kagami-kun – sonrió Kuroko mostrando como su rostro a pesar de los años, seguía igual de terso y hermoso como siempre, ligeramente más delgado, con el cabello un tanto más largo y envuelto en un gran abrigo que no permitía que el frío se colase en su delicada figura – ha pasado mucho tiempo – agregó con ese tono de voz monótono y a la vez delicado y suave que el pelirrojo adoraba.

\- Tetsuya – volvió a susurrar el pelirrojo y en un movimiento rápido, casi sin dejar que el pequeño reaccionara, Kagami lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido y efusivo, casi desesperado...haciendo que la pequeña figura del más bajo casi desapareciera entre sus grandes y fuertes brazos.

\- Kagami-kun – dijo en un tono de voz casi delatando la sorpresa – me asfixias – agregó, pero kagami no respondió ni hizo nada para cambiar lo que estaba haciendo...

El pelirrojo pudo sentir perfectamente cómo una vez más aquel cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo como si hubiesen sido creados para estar juntos... Mientras los temblores involuntarios de Kuroko le demostraban que pese al tiempo separados, ellos aún sentían lo mismo... aún permanecía guardado ese amor ilimitado que creció entre ellos durante su juventud...

Pero... aún sabiendo eso... debieron separarse...

Lo cual aprovecharon para observarse detalladamente el rostro... gravando en sus pupilas cada detalle del otro... cada contorno, hebra de cabello, marca o lunar que pudo haber nacido en sus rostros en aquellos casi 10 años.

\- Estas viejo – mencionó el pequeño haciendo que Kagami soltara un bufido – pero te ves bien.

\- Siempre tan directo, no? – respondió el pelirrojo escondiendo un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas – tú no has cambiado nada – agregó sentándose una vez más en aquella banquilla.

\- Himuro San me informó que deseabas hablar conmigo – dijo el más bajo sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz – a que debo tal honor.-agregó sentándose al costado del pelirrojo.

 _"no te preocupes encontraré a alguien como tú..._

 _Deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti..._

 _No me olvides, te lo suplico, yo recuerdo lo que dijiste..._

 _A veces el amor es para siempre y a veces simplemente duele..."_

\- Sé que de nada sirve a estas alturas – dejó salir con pesadez el pelirrojo en un suspiro cargado de nostalgia y tristeza – pero necesitaba decirte que... en verdad lo siento. –

\- No hay nada que perdonar – sonrió con tristeza el peliceleste sin quitar la vista de enfrente, mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos – la decisión de regresar a tu hogar sabíamos que llegaría tarde o temprano – susurró con dolor – que no hayas vuelto hasta ahora fue solo consecuencia de las vueltas de la vida – kagami vio perfectamente como Kuroko apretaba sus puños volviéndolos blancos – y como adultos responsables, debemos hacernos cargo de las consecuencias de nuestros actos... -

\- Pero yo rompí mi promesa – bajó la vista avergonzado mientras apretaba también sus puños – solo espero que me hayas perdonado en algún momento – alargó su mano girando hacia el de ojos celestes y tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de suaves hebras azul claro – no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo... pero nada puedo hacer ya... - susurró acariciando aquellas hebras como si estuviesen hechas de oro puro.

 _"ya sabes cómo pasa el tiempo,_

 _Justo ayer fue el mejor momento de nuestras vidas..._

 _Nacimos y crecimos durante esa bruma veraniega,_

 _Fortalecidos por las sorpresas de nuestros días de gloria..._

 _Nada se puede comparar sin preocupaciones ni cuidados,_

 _Los arrepentimientos y errores perteneces a memorias del pasado,_

 _Quien iba a saber cuán agridulce sería el sabor de todo esto...?"_

\- Eramos niños – dijo en un susurro el más bajo – demasiados sueños imposibles, hace mucho ya acepté que tú vida no estaba a mi lado... - sonrió mientras una lágrima traicionera abandonó las largas pestañas de uno de sus ojos – por eso cuando Himuro San me contó de tu matrimonio y el nacimiento de tu hija, me alegré mucho por ti...aún cuando eso significara que en verdad no ibas a regresar. – terminó secando con rapidez su rostro, no permitiendo que aquella continuara surcando sus mejillas, cosa que fue imposible, ya que varias más escaparon mojando su rostro.

\- Lo siento – dejó escapar el pelirrojo con voz quebrada aferrándose una vez más al pequeño cuerpo del otro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del más bajo – lo siento, lo siento, nos condené a esto sin pensar en las consecuencias... solo porque mi padre insistió en un heredero...- agregó dejando caer sus lágrimas llenas de dolor en el hombro de aquel al que amaba con su alma – lo siento ... no sabes cuánto lo siento!

\- Taiga – susurró Tetsuya con clara muestra de llanto en su voz – no te vuelvas a equivocar... por mucho que te arrepientas de tus decisiones, por mucho que este amor nos castigue... tu hija merece al mejor padre del mundo... - soltó en eses segundo apretando la mandíbula con despecho y el alma destrozada – no le quites la oportunidad de ser feliz... ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Quizá algún día tengamos nuestra oportunidad nuevamente...- en ese segundo la voz de Tetsuya se ahogó en su llanto y se aferró al pelirrojo lo más que pudo, enterrando su nariz en aquel fuerte cuerpo, gravando en su memoria todo, absolutamente todo aroma o recuerdo de aquel idiota pelirrojo que amó y amará hasta que su vida se extinga expelía de su cuerpo adulto.

Esa tarde trataron de permanecer abrazados todo lo que pudieron, sintiendo sus cuerpos y corazones sincronizados, regalándose palabras de amor y sonrisas ante recuerdos de su tiempo juntos... fueron casi 3 horas de compañía y amor desbordado en caricias suaves y promesas que ambos sabían, no se cumplirían jamás...

Qué desperdicio de amor imposible...

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

La hora del adiós llegó antes de lo que desearon, y mientras el ocaso parecía llevarse al sol, Kagami ya no resistió y simplemente sin que el pequeño lo viera venir, le sostuvo entre sus brazos, alzándole sin problemas, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos y robándole un beso tan cargado de amor, arrepentimiento, tristeza y desesperanza...que fracturó lo poco de corazón que aún les quedaba a ambos.

\- Volveré, te lo prometo – susurró el pelirrojo, mientras le dejaba una vez más en el suelo. Reusándose a dejarle ir sin la aprobación de aquella promesa por parte del más bajo – si es necesario, buscaré la forma de terminar con esta mentira y regresaré con mi hija aquí... Tetsuya, por favor... espérame... te lo suplico.-

\- Fue un gusto haberte visto una vez más... Kagami-kun – dijo el peliceleste con una sonrisa llena de tristeza y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas sin siquiera responder la pregunta de Kagami – que tengas un grandioso retorno a tu hogar... - ahogó su llanto, y diciendo esto, el peliceleste dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia el ocaso...mientras se podían oír claramente las palabras de Kagami prometiendo volver, llamando a Tetsuya y desgarrándose el alma...

Aun así...

Kuroko, no volteó...

Kuroko no escuchó...

Kuroko simplemente no vio como Kagami se desplomó sobre la banqueta de aquel parque con las manos cubriendo su rostro, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente por los espasmos del llanto.

Ya era tarde... tanto para él como para Kagami...

Y si existía alguna esperanza de que ellos volvieran a verse... A estar juntos...

Kuroko no apostaría nuevamente su vida a esa casi imposible oportunidad...

Y así, como aceptando la vida que le había tocado, se alejó de aquel lugar, abandonando su corazón, una vez más al lado de aquella persona que significó en su vida, la luz de la esperanza y a la vez, la perdición en la oscuridad de la tristeza...

Con paso inseguro, y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, Kuroko volvió a la pequeña escuela donde trabajaba, la cual al momento de cruzar la entrada, un par de brazos cálidos le rodearon por la espalda, y sin poderlo evitar, volteó para aferrarse a esa persona que le brindaba aquel cálido abrazo enterrando su rostro en aquel pecho para comenzar a llorar sin contención...

 _"no te preocupes, encontraré a alguien como tú,_

 _No deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti..._

 _No me olvides, te lo ruego...yo aun recuerdo que dijiste_

 _El amor a veces es para siempre y otras veces simplemente duele"_

\- Se lo dijiste? – preguntó aquella persona, mientras con sus dedos secaba de forma delicada y cariñosa el rostro de Kuroko.

\- No fue necesario... no creo que deba saberlo – respondió con aún un poco de hipo en su voz – tiene su familia, y su hija necesita a su padre...no podría. – agregó cuando de improviso un par de brazos pequeños y delgados se aferraron a su cintura, ajustándose de forma efusiva.

Kuroko sonrió y soltándose del agarre de aquella persona, volteó a mirar al pequeño hiperactivo abrazado a su cuerpo y que no soltaba su agarre.

\- Mami! – gritó chillón con una enorme sonrisa en los labios un pequeño peliceleste con graciosas cejas y ojos borgoña de alrededor de 9 años – Tio Himuro dijo que nos llevaría a comer mantecado! – aseguró eufórico. – podemos, podemos, podeeeemoooos! – Kuroko soltó una suave carcajada.

\- Tio Himuro – volteó a mirar a la otra persona – por qué siempre malcrías y consientes a mi hijo – Rió.

\- Porque su padre no me permite malcriarle ni consentirle a él... - sonrió el hombre del lunar con los ojos fijos en el más bajo. – aparte de que Hikaru es mi sobrino consentido! –

\- Es tu único sobrino – respondió con rostro inmutable el peliceleste.

\- Está bien, está bien – comunicó el ex jugador de Yosen acercándose al niño, alzándole en sus brazos y cargándole hacia una pequeña cafetería cerca de aquella escuela – Cómo luchar contra 2 Tetsuyas... IM-PO-SI-BLE! – canturreó alejándose.

En ese momento el peliceleste rió triste y abrigándose bien, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo percatándose de un pequeño papel ahí escondido...

Rápidamente lo sacó observando que aquel pequeño trozo de papel doblado, no había estado antes en su bolsillo...

Sin perder tiempo lo desdobló para ver que era, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más al leer lo que ahí estaba escrito...

Porque esta vez... esta vez había prometido no creer, pero no tenía la fuerza para olvidar lo que decía esa hoja, porque había decidido mantenerse firme, pero esta vez no sería capaz de sobrevivir sin la ilusión de este mensaje... porque aun cuando se maldijera por ser débil esta vez...

Esta vez, odiándose a si mismo... Una vez más...

Volvería a creer... volvería a esperar... volvería a confiar en aquel ser egoísta... que amaba, que sabía esta vez si cumpliría su promesa...

Y apretando aquella pequeña nota entre sus dedos y guardándola una vez más en su bolsillo emprendió camino, siguiendo a su pequeño hijo...

Prometiéndose a si mismo, que la próxima vez que se encontraran... en esa oportunidad si le contaría la verdad...le hablaría claramente de sus sentimientos...le contaría sobre Hikaru, el hijo resultado de su relación de casi 3 años...el cual había nacido 6 meses después de la partida del pelirrojo.

Si, esta vez... Esta vez Tetsuya se prometió ser valiente, y luchar por su amor...por su hijo... por su futuro.

Mientras...

Mientras aguardaría el momento preciso...el instante indicado sosteniendo aquella pequeña nota...llevándola en su pecho cual tatuaje, como bandera de su esperanza...

 _ **"no importa lo que respondas, no importa cuánto tarde... Esta vez no me rendiré, te amo Tetsuya...**_

 _ **Te amo y mi vida es vacía sin ti...**_

 _ **Aun cuando no me creas... volveré... yo volveré por ti. Apuesto mi alma en ello...**_

 _ **Taiga."**_

SI LLEGARON AQUI, MUCHAS GRACIAS

la historia da para más, pero no se aún si seguirla...

qué opinan? bueno... eso.

gracias por leer.


	2. Hikari Kuroko

_**Para todas aquellas que pidieron una continuación, y bueno…. Serán alrededor de 4 capítulos más, contando este, para darle término al fin a este fic.**_

 _ **Lean, disfruten y si no entienden algo, pregunten y si lo entienden todo, se reciben criticas constructivas y destruictivas…. Jajajaja**_

 _ **Un abrazo a tod s**_

.

.

Capitulo 2

HIKARI KUROKO

\- solo dilo de una vez, Taiga-kun... no es necesario darle tantas vueltas - dijo un peliceleste, sentado en aquel parque cerca de su antigua preparatoria - lo haz tratado de suavizar de tantas formas que, ya sé perfectamente hacia donde va esta conversación - suspiro pesadamente - solo dilo, por favor. -

\- Tetsuya... yo... - la voz del tigre se quebró - no sé qué hacer... ya no puedo decidir - se agarró la cabeza a dos manos mientras sentía como sus ojos vidriosos se llenaban de agua salada - son mis padres, mi familia... me necesitan- susurró con el corazón desquebrajándose lentamente.

\- lo que acabas de decir me da a entender que, ya lo decidiste - susurró el más pequeño con la mirada fija en el ocaso mientras sus manos pequeñas ocultas en su abrigo, estaban tan apretada hechas puños, que sentía claramente el filo de sus uñas lacerando sus palmas. - solo dilo y démosle fin a esto. - agregó poniéndose en pie y moviéndose hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo.

\- lo siento - volvió a susurrar el tigre - yo no quería que esto terminara de esta forma- agregó alargando la mano y tratando de tocar el rostro del peliceleste, el cual no lo permitió - Tetsuya, sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto pasaría... me negué a pensarlo porque, en verdad, todos estos años fui demasiado feliz a tu lado - se irguió para dar algunos pasos tratando de acercarse a su sombra, cosa que consiguió a medias - Tetsu, por favor... di que me perdonas... al menos di que me esperarás... yo ... yo haré hasta lo impsible por volver - prometió...

\- fueron años maravillosos - susurró Tetsuya mientras alzaba su mano para observar aquella sortija de plata en su dedo anular... aquel cual significaba que él y Taiga eran pareja - pero como dijiste - añadió sacando el anillo de su dedo y tomando la mano del tigre, lo puso sobre la palma ajena, para luego alzar sus ojos vidriosos y encontrar sus orbes color cielo las cuales pronto desatarían una dolorosa lluvia, con las color borgoña del tigre que le observaban desbordando ya pequeñas lágrimas de desesperación. - tarde o temprano, sabíamos que esto acabaría. - y sonrió.

SONRIÓ!...

Demonios! Tetsuya solo sonrió!

Taiga sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros al observar los ojos empapados de su amor; y sus sentimientos rotos tanto como acciones estúpidas sobre sus manos, cuando la sortija plateada de Kuroko se posó en ellas... mientras, sus pulmones colapsados por su dolor, se negaban a ingresas aire y su corazón latía lastimosamente pesado...

Sus labios se secaron, su garganta se cerró, y una presión punzante y destructiva, se posesionó en su pecho llegando a casi provocarle un paro cardíaco...

Tetsuya tomó la bufanda del pelirrojo jalándola de tal forma que logró que Taiga bajara su rostro hasta su altura...

sus ojos quebrados volvieron a encontrarse...a mirarse de tal y única forma pura que ambos comprendieron que había llegado el final...

\- sabes que te amo, verdad? - preguntó y el pelirrojo asintió mientras sentía como las manos del más bajo temblaban en su agarre - espero que logres ser feliz... - terminó alzándose en puntillas para alcanzar los labios de su ahora "ex" pareja y besarle con todo el sentimiento que guardaba en su alma... y que jamás se iría.

Era la despedida... era el último beso... era la última vez que compartirían aquel contacto y ya nunca más volvería a pasar...

y por fin, las lágrimas de ambos se desbordaron... ya no había vuelta a tras...

todo había terminado...

Todo.

\- (6;_;)9-

unos meses después... (pasado)

\- Es hermoso Tetsuya - dijo un hombre joven de hermosos ojos grises y cabello negro - es igual a Tiger - agregó acariciando la pequeña cabeza de un bebé recién nacido, semi-dormido en su cunero.

\- solo necesito que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste, Himuro-san - dijo un demacrado peliceleste aún con un sin fin de agujas clavadas en sus brazos y con rostro más pálido que de costumbre -

\- él tiene derecho a saberlo ... - dijo el hombre bajando la voz, cuando el pequeño retoño bostezó acomodándose para dormir - aún cuando nos hayamos enterado de que se casará- agregó volteando a ver al peliceleste y acercándose a la cama en la que se encontraba, sentándose a su lado - Es su hijo, su primogénito... Tetsuya - alargó su mano acarició la pálida mejilla del más bajo - y por último si a él no le importa, a mi sí me importará... yo cuidaré de ustedes. -

\- no es necesario, Himuro-san... - le contestó sonriendo, cosa que muy pocas veces hacía, deslumbrando al joven del lunar, haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora - soy una persona fuerte, y si decidí seguir con mi embarazo, es porque sé que puedo con esto... y jamás despreciaría su ayuda - acunó la mano en su mejilla con la propia - pero como el tío de mi bebé.-

Himuro debió rendirse en ese momento... sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto era el amor de Kuroko por su "hermano"... aún así, había perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra... y si Tetsuya decidía ya no volver a estar con Taiga, él vería la forma de ser la persona en la cual el pequeño peliceleste pudiera sostenerse...

...y mientras veía como Tetsuya tomaba al pequeño Tigre del cunero y abriendo su camisón permitía que el pequeño comenzara a amamantarse sonoramente de su plano pecho, una sonrisa se colgó del rostro del ex jugador de Yosen...

Kuroko podría ser inexpresivo, podría ser de habla monótona y casi imperceptible para algunos, pero cuando lograbas verle, entenderle y conocerle, te dabas cuenta que era el ser más etéreo y hermoso del todo este vasto mundo...

El convencería a Taiga de volver... le haría ver el error que estaba cometiendo. Tarde o temprano, comprendería que por seguir las órdenes de sus padres, estaba dejando a tras lo más hermoso que pudo haber conseguido en su vida...

Si, el tigre era un idiota.

-6(^_^)9-

.

.

.

.

17 años después...presente

\- se acabó... se acabó Tatsuya... sabía que había demorado demasiado - se quejaba un pelirrojo cuarentón, sentado en medio de aquella sala, hogar de su "hermano" Himuro, agarrándose la cabeza a dos manos para evitar dejar caer el cúmulo de lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos - no sé ni para qué me esforcé todo este tiempo... ya no quiero seguir sufriendo, Dios! ayúdame a olvidarle... ya no quiero seguir con esta presión en el pecho que me ha acompañado desde que me separé de él!... ya no quiero seguir con esto... - comenzó a quebrarse - me rindo... me rindo, mi amor por él ya no sirve... yo... me doy por vencido... lo siento, volveré a casa. - acabó sollozando-

\- Maldita Sea, Taiga! baja la voz que tu hija acaba de dormirse - le respondió el hombre del lunar algo molesto - además ni siquiera me haz dicho qué fue lo que pasó o si hablaste con Tetsuya! - agregó sentándose en frente del tigre - ahora hablar...-

El pelirrojo suspiró muy hondo, apretándose el puente de la nariz, tratando de controlarse... se sentía quebrado, mas que eso, totalmente roto... había tenido una lucha casi cuerpo a cuerpo con su ex-mujer, para poder conseguir el divorcio y la custodia de su hija...

Su padre lo había dejado en la calle, aludiendo que después de desafiarle, había dejado de ser su hijo... desherendándole y repudiándole

Tuvo que empezar de cero, junto a la crianza de su pequeña hija que en la actualidad y después de pasar muchas penurias, ya tenía 12 añitos. Sacarle a delante, crear un nuevo negocio, como para tener para subsistir y criar a su hija, luego ahorrar para poder volver a Japón había sido una empresa demasiado grande... si, él había tardado demasiado, pero siempre tuvo la esperanza de que Tetsuya le hubiese creído y esperado...

Siempre se aferró a la idea de que todo lo que estaba haciendo y por lo que luchaba había sido para lograr alcanzar la felicidad que le estaba esperando junto al peliceleste...

Todas las penas y dolores, todos los esfuerzos, trasnoches, canas y arrugas en su cuerpo, siempre fueron para conseguir...para lograr volver al lado de la persona que desde que le conoció, fue el amo y señor de su corazón...no, más que eso, de su vida y su alma...

pero...

Todo se había venido abajo el día de hoy... todo había caído a tierra de la forma más dolorosa y real que el añoso tigre pudo imaginar...

Su corazón, que a pesar de ser un adulto ya, continuaba siendo el mismo de antaño, un corazón pequeño e infantil, puesto que jamás había madurado, porque siempre amó a la misma persona...

Su inocente y puro corazón se derrumbo y fisuró por el dolor que le provocó lo que vio el día de hoy... aquello que presenció dolió tanto y de tantas formas... mientras su garganta no pudo dejar pasar palabras...con suerte, le permitió respirar...

\- que fue lo que pasó Taiga - volvió a insistir el pelinegro, mientras suspiraba ya impaciente - que yo sepa, Tetsuya te ha esperado todos estos años... por algo no está conmigo! - agregó frunciendo el ceño hacia el tigre, el cual abrió los ojos de par en par mientras su labio inferior tembló- ya déjate de rodeos y habla de una vez, que fue lo que pasó!- terminó desviando su mirada hacia la cocina, tratando de calmarse.

El tigre volvió a suspirar y continúo.

\- hoy... hoy fu a buscarle a la guardería... quería sorprenderle - susurró con voz ronca, tratando de obviar las recientes palabras de su hermano - le esperé hasta la salida de los niños y ahí lo ví, Tetsu no ha cambiado nada, incluso puedo decir que se ve aún como un chiquillo de preparatoria... quizá solo con algunas arrugas casi imperceptibles, pero sigue igual a como lo recordaba, ... pensé que me quedaría paralizado, embelesado, pero mis pies comenzaron a moverse solos, e iba a acercarme, mas de la nada - en ese segundo el tigre apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes.- y sin alcanzar siquiera a dar un paso, un idiota, casi tan alto como yo, corrió hasta donde él venía saliendo y se abalanzó sobre él, como lo hacía en antaño Kise, y le abrazó demasiado confianzudo! casi familiarmente! - su voz salía grave y marcada, casi con ira...

Si, Himuro tuvo que apcetarlo... el tigre estaba mostrando por primera vez... casi a los 40 años de edad, celos... bueno, quizás no era la primera vez que mostraba sus celos, pero las veces anteriores, cuando se trataba de alguno de la generación de los milagros, Tetsuya aún no era su pareja...

En cambio en estos momentos, Taiga ya había marcado a Kuroko como su pareja, de hecho lo habían sido por casi 3 años formalmente... Era imposible pensar que el pelirrojo actuara como si nada al ver aquello...

\- pero solo fue un abrazo - Himuro trató de arreglar en algo el humor del tigre - quizá...-

\- llevaba el uniforme de Seirin - agregó molesto - del equipo de basket - murmuró con enojo - ese maldito alzó a Tetsu como si nada y él... Tetsuya... - bajó la cabeza y sus hombros cayeron en derrota - Tetsu le besó las mejillas, mientras sonreía de aquella forma que solo lo hacía conmigo. - argumentó - quizá él ya tiene a alguien y tu no lo sabes Tatsu - susurró con voz pequeña.

\- Tatsu, la cena esta lista - dijo aquella persona que en ese instante salía de la cocina hacia donde ellos estaban - Tai-chan, según oí, creo que cometes un pequeño error, y Tatsu al parecer no te lo dirá por que se lo prometió a Tetsu-chan, pero yo no prometí nada, así que yo te lo diré, escuchame bien!-

\- Kazunari no te atrevas! - le advirtió el hombre del lunar al ex-jugador de Shutoku y actual pareja - Esto no tiene nada que ver con...-

\- ya basta Tatsu! - chilló molesto el pelinegro más bajo - estas dejando sufrir a tu hermano sin motivo evidente así que si no quieres dormir con el perro será mejor que guardes silencio - agregó aún más molesto el Halcón con las manos en la cintura, para luego voltear a ver al tigre -

\- Kazu ... - susurró el tigre totalmente sorprendido.

\- Escucha Taiga... ese sujeto al que viste con el uniforme de Seirin, es de hecho un estudiante de Seirin - le contó con suma calma al pelirrojo - sé que por su tamaño pudiste pensar que quizá se trataba del entrenador, pero no, es un estudiante de ahí y es así de alto por que su padre es un gigantón idiota cabeza de balón de basket... - rió- así que para tu información, la razón por la que Kuroko fue tan cariñoso con él es sencilla - Kagami observaba atentamente a Takao sin perder detalle - ese chiquillo es el hijo de Kuroko -

Combo y K-O, Taiga se quedó sin aire... Sus manos temblaron mientras su corazón galopó descontrolado en su pecho... no podía ser... no podía... acaso...

\- su nombre es Kuroko Hikari - dijo Kazunari acercándose al pelirrojo y bajando su rostro a la altura de la mirada petrificada del pelirrojo agregó - tiene 17 años, Kagami... saca la cuenta, no creo que seas tan idiota para no darte cuenta. - terminó dando la vuelta y mirando de forma seria al pelinegro mayor.

\- no debiste - susurró Himuro -

\- Demandame - respondió molesto el polluelo y caminó de vuelta a la cocina - y si no se apuran, la cena se enfriará...

\- Taiga - dijo Himuro volviendo su atención al pelirrojo que se había quedado en silencio y estático en aquel sillón, con la mirada perdida y los labios separados; único indicio de que aún respiraba. - Tiger yo...

\- Mi hijo... - susurró atónito el tigre - ese chiquillo debe ser...

Tatsuya calló bajando la vista, mientras oía a Taiga repetir una y otra vez...

\- MI HIJO! -

...

continúa. ... creo.

n/A es por que me pidieron la continuación. y que Kagami supiera de una buena vez que el pequeño era su hijo asi que... aqui esta. ustedes dicen si le damos y seguimos con una continuación, si no aqui queda XD

Saludos,


	3. 3 FAMILIA

...

Aquella noche, al tigre le fue imposible dormir...con suerte, logró acostarse...

Después de descubrir la verdad, lo único que deseaba era correr lo más rápido posible al hogar del peliceleste y encararle.

Gracias a que Tatsuya le regañó respecto a la hora, de que al día siguiente había escuela y que no pensaba darle la dirección de la ex-sombra, tuvo que aceptar su derrota e ir a descansar...

Después de todo, aquel día, solo en la mañana, él y su hija habían tocado tierra nipona... a la pequeña ni siquiera le había dejado descansar, simplemente se presentó en la casa del ex-jugador de Yosen demandando ayuda para encontrar al peliceleste...

Tatsuya casi lo golpeó... la chiquilla estaba casi dormida puesto que el cambio de horario y el largo viaje la había agotado... cargándola en sus brazos hizo que Takao arreglara la habitación de invitados, para luego de darle de comer, y tomar un baño dejarla dormir...

y bueno... ahí estaba...

Acostado, en aquella cama de 1 1/2 plaza con su "pequeña" hija de 12 años, que era tan hiper-activa como él al dormir, sin mencionar que era demasiado alta para su edad...

Solo un movimiento en falso y terminaría en el piso... oooh sí, esa chiquilla podría haber sacado el color de los ojos de su madre, pero tooodo lo demás era obra de Taiga. Y pensar que había hecho de todo para quedarse con ella... incluso cederle todo su dinero a aquella mujer interesada...todos su bienes. Aquella mujer solo quería destruirlo y dejarlo en la mas miserable de las condiciones... y él no se resistió... no podía. ...

Taiga no podía renunciar a su pequeña... sobre todo, por aquellos ojos, que si bien, eran del mismo color que los de su madre, se le asemejaban tanto a Tetsuya..., la pureza e inocencia que manaban de ellos le recordaban de tal forma al peliceleste que por algo, a pesar que aquel nombre no significaba nada, le había llamado Setsuia...

Sonrió al verla removerse en sueños gruñiendo algo... y no pudo evitar que su mente se volara e imaginara cosas...

Cómo habría sido su vida junto a Tetsuya si tan solo no hubiera seguido los mandatos de su padre. Si hubiese sabido de su embarazo... si alguien... solo uno de los milagros que le repudiaron al marcharse, le hubiesen informado sobre Hikari y Tetsuya...

Quizá estarían en este momento juntos, dormidos y abrazados...sintiendo su suave respirar en sus manos que jamás sacaría de su cintura... en específico de su vientre, mientras el cabello suave y con agradable aroma a vainilla le cosquillearía en la nariz...

Las noches en que de seguro el peliceleste le regañaría al tratar de hacer el amor con él, y no molestarse en pensar que sus hijos estarían dormidos al otro lado de su habitación...

Pensar como sería su vida diaria... Tetsuya haría el desayuno porque siempre fue muy madrugador, y él haría el almuerzo, porque siempre amó ver el rostro del más bajo al probar los platillos que a diario cocinaba para deleitarle.

Habría sido hermoso...

Haber vivido el proceso de su embarazo... consentirle en sus antojos, masajear sus pies cuando llegara cansado, acariciar su vientre viéndole cada día crecer más y más... hablarle a ese bebé y contarle cosas hermosas... besar y calmar a ese pequeño en el vientre de su madre con suaves caricias cuando en las noches le diera por armar una gran fiesta...

Habría sido perfecto... si también Setsuia hubiese sido fruto de su amor... la pequeña tendría rasgos de Tetsu... o quizá su personalidad...

Su pequeña Setsuia le sorprendería acaso también si hubiese heredado aquella baja presencia?...

Sonrió y abrazó a su nena... mientras acariciaba su largo cabello rojo.

\- no puedes dormir? - escuchó de pronto la voz de la pequeña... - estas nervioso por mañana? - volvió a preguntar.

\- como sabes lo que haré mañana? - pregunto el hombre mayor con voz grave y queda. - acaso escuchaste algo de lo que hablamos con tu tío?-

\- si he de confesar la verdad... - dijo la chiquilla alzando sus grandes y claros ojos celestes para mirar de frente a su padre - siempre oí a mamá cuando con el abuelo destrozaban a tu ex-pareja... mamá se quejaba siempre con el abuelo de que tu no parecías más que un mueble en la casa... que con suerte la habías embarazado.-

\- lo lamento, hermosa - se disculpó el tigre abrazando fuertemente a la chiquilla - jamás quise que pasaras por todos esos malos momentos solo porque yo no pude tomar las decisiones correctas. - agregó - pero tu madre lo supo desde un principio... yo me casé con ella obligado por tu abuelo... -

\- entonces yo... - abrió los ojos de par en par la niña y en un segundo se volvieron vidriosos pensando lo peor .

\- no te atrevas a pensar eso! - dijo rápidamente el tigre con algo de molestia - jamás te atrevas a pensar que no te amo! - continuó para luego acariciarle el cabello de forma suave - tú eres lo único bueno que ha habido en mi vida desde que dejé japón... jamás me arrepentiré de que existas! eres mi vida, mi nena, mi pedazo de cielo en medio de todo este infierno!, no te atrevas a pensar que me arrepiento de tu nacimiento... sin ti, no habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para luchar y seguir adelante todos estos años... Setsu, yo te amo! - dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de su pequeña hija...

\- papí - sus delgados y pequeños brazos se estrecharon fuerte en el abrazo para su padre - pensé que ya no me querrías ahora que sabes que tienes otro hijo... pensé que... - gimoteó - y si él no me quiere! - su voz quebrada se oyó llena de incertidumbre...

\- eso jamás pasará - le contestó a su pequeña con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzando a calmarla y guiándola nuevamente al sueño... mientras él mismo caía presa del cansancio.

.

.

.

..

 _Graduación En Seirin (pasado)_

 _\- Tetsu- gritó un alto moreno desde algún lugar en medio del centenar de gente que estaba en aquel evento - Felicidades! -_

 _\- Kurokocci! - de la nada apareció un rubio abrazando de forma posesiva y melosa a un pobre peliceleste que al momento comenzó a ponerse morado -_

 _\- ya suéltalo idiota! - gritó el moreno enfadado intentando sacar al rubio escandaloso y que soltara al pequeño peliceleste, pero antes de tocarlo, un relámpago rojizo se hizo presente de la nada, empujando lejos y tomando al más bajo alzándole de inmediato._

 _\- Qué diablos te pasa! casi lo matas asfixiado! - dijo un enfadado pelirrojo con ojos llenos de furia - cuántas veces debe decírtelo rubio idiota! - vociferó bajo la atenta y burlona mirada de un moreno - te encuentras bien ?-_

 _La mandíbula de Kise fue a dar a piso al oír el tono de Kagami, totalmente opuesto al que acababa de usar con él!, una voz tan suave y preocupada... parecía incluso que el pelirrojo podía llegar a pensar que si le hablaba muy fuerte a Tetsuya, éste se rompería... era casi insoportablemente... increible!_

 _\- estoy bien Kagami - kun, después de todo, si quiero ser maestro de pre-escolar debo aprender a lidiar con niños hiper-activos como Kise-kun - le sonrió suavemente al tigre - además, me gustaría tener hijos así de enérgicos - agregó mientras desviaba su mirada avergonzado y sus mejillas se pintaban de un suave rosa pastel._

 _\- De seguro serán unos niños amantes del basket también - le animó el tigre haciendo que ambos se sumergieran en su propia burbuja de amor, mientras Aomine vomitaba arcoiris y Kise lloraba como Magdalena al ser olvidado por "su" Kurokocci._

 _\- Un niño y una niña - dijo de pronto el peliceleste llamando la atención de Kagami, a lo cual volvió a sonreírle de forma dulce y repitió - me encantaría tener una niña y un niño... y que se parecieran a su padre - soñó Kuroko en ese segundo, mirando fijamente las orbes borgoñas de Kagami, imaginando que el tigre le amaba y que en algún momento ellos llegarían a estar juntos y formar una familia; sin saber que en ese preciso momento, el pelirrojo dueño de sus fantasías y sueños, estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo..._

 _Par de iditoas ilusos... si tan solo lo hubiesen dicho en aquel entonces. Fueron Años los que pasaron antes de que ambos reunieran el valor de hablar sinceramente y lograran decirse a la cara sus sentimientos..._

 _._

.

.

Presente 18.30 p.m.

.

Estaba que moría de impaciencia... con suerte había pegado una pestaña la noche anterior debido a los nervios... era como cuando era un adolecente y al día siguiente tenía un encuentro... Su estómago estaba revuelto, sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía demasiado rápido... sentía el sudor bajar por su sien y eso que el clima actual parecía congelar hasta el aire...

Sus manos hechas puño en los bolsillos de su gabardina, mordiéndose suavemente los labios, con los ojos fijos en aquella puerta de entrado (o salida) del pre-escolar. Había logrado refrenarse de ir a casa de Kuroko a penas se levantó, puesto que Himuro le advirtió que se comportara, ya que no era un chiquillo ya para estarse portando de esa manera...y que no debía molestar al bajito peliceleste antes de comenzar las claeses...

Y aunque le molestara aceptarlo...y se sintiera un idiota, él en verdad se sentía como un chiquillo...

Estaba tan sumergido en sus deseos, pensamientos y concentrado en la entrada para no perder un segundo de la salida del ex-fantasma... que ni siquiera notó cuando un pequeño siberiano de ojos celestes (que cualquiera diría que era Nigou con el sindrome de Ash Ketchum) llegó a sus tobillos y comenzó a olfatear sus pies...

Un gran escalofrío recorrió la espina del pelirrojo cuando desde su pies, y de la nada, se escuchó un pequeño ladrido seguido de un sonido de sumisión...

Su corazón pareció dejar de latir un segundo para luego desbocarse al otro, latiendo tan rápido que parecía que iba a escapar por su garganta...

Uno, dos, tres pasos y cayó de espada sobre su trasero de forma ruidosa, dejando escapar un gritillo muy poco varonil mientras el terror se reflejaba en su rostro...

\- Ni...ni...nini...ninininini Nigou! - logró decir, cuando el can se acercó a él y volvió a ladrar... - imposible! - volvió a decir cuando de pronto un joven muy alto con el uniforme de Seirin se acercó y agachó a recoger al cachorro...

\- Sangou(*) te he dicho que no corras lejos! - reprendió el chiquillo con el cachorro entre sus brazos, cuando al fin alzó el rostro y miró de frente a Kagami - es manso, no le hará daño - sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Kagami observó al chiquillo... y se sintió el idiota más grande de todo el mundo!, ahí, frente a él se encontraba Hikari Kuroko... su hijo.

Y como negarlo... el chiquillo había heredado sus ojos, sus cejas idiotas... su tamaño y corpulencia...

No sabía de qué color tenía el cabello porque llevaba una gorra de lana que le cubría casi por completo la cabeza, pero sabía al menos que las puntas eran negras.

\- yo... yo... - algo iba a decirle al chiquillo, más de pronto algo le hizo detener toda habla y congelar todo su ser en un segundo...

\- Kagami - kun? - se dejó oír a sus espaldas una suave voz que añoró tanto tiempo volver escuchar llamarle... que el mundo entero pareció detenerse y volverse una burbuja de cristal, donde solo estaban presente... ellos...dos...

\- Ku...Kuroko... - susurró.

.

.

.

.

Continúa...

(*) numeros

ichi = 1

ni = 2

san = 3

n/a Se que es cortito, se que lo dejé en la mejor parte ,pero ... ya tengo sueñooo!

ajjajaja, en fin. trataré de actualizar pronto.

un abrazo y dejen comentarios, no sean egoistas XD

Sei


	4. ES TU CULPA

LAMENTO LA DEMORA... A VER SI ME PERDONAN CON ESTE CAPITULO XD

.

.

.

.

.. y el tigre se dio cuenta que de un segundo a otro, todo se había complicado...

Taiga había planeado toda la noche anterior el escenario que crearía para hablar con Kuroko y su hijo... algo totalmente distinto a lo que estaba ocurriendo actualmente...

Pensó...Llegaría a aquel lugar, observaría el encuentro entre Kuroko y su hijo, luego les seguiría a su hogar y ya estando ahí, se presentaría y haría su gran entrada triunfal... pero...

No todo lo que uno planifica termina siendo realidad... y Kagami lo comprendió muy tarde a manos (o patas ) de aquel pequeño cachorro de hermosos ojos celestes.

\- Kagami-kun? - volvió a llamar el peliceleste a sus espaldas - Eres tu, Kagami-kun? - la voz de Tetsuya pareció temblar...

Taiga pudo ver en ese preciso momento, como el rostro del jovencito frente a él convergía de un estado de tranquilidad y seriedad a uno de enojo y hasta repelencia hacia él...

Los ojos del chiquillo, que tenían un exquisito color borgoña, muy parecido a los del tigre cuando joven... llenos de vitalidad y luz... llenos de energía, en ese segundo llegaban a centellear de ira.

\- Mamá...-llamó el joven al peliceleste de forma demandante - qué hace este tipo aquí - habló de forma tajante y tratando de controlar su enojo - Acaso no tenía su familia en otro lado?, qué diablos hace aquí buscándote ... - agregó mirando fijamente al tigre, como desafiándole de que solo intentara acercarse a su madre y le arrancaría el pellejo.- no lo quiero aquí, que se vaya allá donde está su perfecta familia. - espetó con enojo marcado y brutalidad.

\- Hika-chan... no hables de esa forma tan descortés - advirtió el más bajo - no te eduqué de esa forma...- le regañó de forma calma y con esa voz monótona que Kagami conocía bastante bien y amaba. - Kagami-kun - le llamó una 3ra vez en esta ocasión consiguiendo que sus ojos se encontraran - este no es el lugar para hablar... síguenos - terminó pasando por el lado del tigre, sin siquiera esperar a que se levantara o respondiera... para luego tomar de la mano a su hijo, quien aún sostenía al pequeño can en sus brazos y emprender el camino hacia la casa de los Kuroko.

Hikari le dio una última mirada cargada de enfado, y Kagami, a pesar de estar algo noqueado por como habían resultado las cosas, tuvo que aceptar que en ese segundo, al ver a su hijo haciendo aquella mueca de enfado, le hizo recordar claramente y sin equivocación a los pucheros molestos que hacía su ex-pareja peliceleste cuando eran jóvenes... y eso mismo calmó algo en su interior...

Esperaba no estarse equivocando, pero daba la impresión de que Hikari estaba molesto con él, dolido y hasta quizá... solo estaba esperando que él buscara la forma de disculparse y acercarse para darle la oportunidad de hacerlo...

Sonriendo vencido por las circunstancias de la vida, negó suavemente, mentándosela solo y se irguió para seguir a los que en algún universo paralelo, debieron ser su familia.

.

.

.

Fue un camino bastante largo hasta unos edificios dentro de un tranquilo condominio. Era bastante acogedor y con muchas áreas verdes... Kagami notó que Kuroko seguía gustando de la vida tranquila.

Tomaron el ascensor hasta el onceavo piso, totalmente en silencio... ni siquiera, a pesar de las insistentes oportunidades que trató de crear el tigre, logró encontrar su mirada con la ojiceleste de Kuroko. Se sentía mas que molesto, pero aún así no emitió palabra alguna... necesitaba estar calmado y atento a todo lo que ocurriera, ya que esta oportunidad era muy distinta a la anterior en la que se encontró con el más bajo.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, Kagami trató de estar a un costado del peliceleste, pero Hikaru no lo permitió, y puesto que tenía casi la misma contextura y atura que Kagami solo que más joven, de un solo empujón le hizo retroceder y permanecer tras de ellos.

Kuroko sonrió ante el instinto sobre-protector que tenía su hijo para con él, puesto que esa parte del joven le recordaba como había sido Kagami en su juventud, como había sido el tigre respecto a su relación y con un pinchazo en su pecho, también recordó lo que habían vivido...

Sintió Kuroko en ese momento como sus ojos se cristalizaban y comenzaba a nublarse su visión..., su corazón dolió, mientras sus manos comenzaron a temblar... estaban a solo unos pasos de la puerta de entrada a su departamento.

\- mamá - llamó el joven al peliceleste cuando vio como las manos de éste temblaban y no podían meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta...- tranquilo... yo te protegeré, si tú así lo indicas, yo ni siquiera permitiré que entre a nuestra casa...- agregó mientras tomaba la mano de su progenitor y arrebatándole la llave, abrió él.

\- sé que no estás de acuerdo, Hika-chan, pero te pido que dejes de lado tus rencillas y hables con tu padre - susurró el peliceleste solo para que su hijo le oyera - si después de todo lo que tenga que decirte y explicarte, si después de proponerte todo lo que deba tu aún no quieres que se te acerque, lo comprenderé... - agregó el más bajo entrando en aquel amplio departamento. - ya le quité tantos años de ti, si que él lo supiera... es momento de retribuirle algo, ya que la culpa me mata. - terminó sonriendo al joven para que este bajara la guardia.

\- lo haré solo por ti, mamá... aunque no prometo nada - terminó quitándole la llave a Kuroko para abrir él la puerta e ingresar de una vez... - no es como si me agradara tenerlo aquí... - gruñó por lo bajo haciendo suspirar al peliceleste...

Kagami siguió de cerca aquella conversación y a pesar de que le dolía en el alma saber del rechazo de su hijo, sentía en su corazón la alegría de ver que amaba tanto a su madre y que la ex-sombra de Seirin había criado de excelente manera a ese chico... su corazón de padre sentía orgullo viendo el gran hombre en que se convertiría su hijo algún día.

.

.

.

.

. _ **horas despues.../**_

.

.

suspiro...

Cómo se habían complicado las cosas de un segundo a otro, como había llegado a parar al lugar en que se encontraba y sobre todo, de la forma en que se encontraba...

pero...

No pudo evitar sonreír y sentir una vez más aquel calor en su pecho al momento en que sus dedos grandes y gruesos jugaban con las hebras sedosas de cabello celeste que se desparramaban sobre la almohada a un costado suyo.

Acariciar aquellas mejillas de porcelana que con suerte poseían una que otra arruga, tan suaves como recordaba, mientras observaba el calmo respirar de aquel pecho al desnudo a su lado. Los pezones rosados y erguidos, levemente más desarrollados de lo que recordaba pero igual de tentadores...

·debió ser por el amamantamiento · pensó el pelirrojo alargando una mano y acariciándole suavemente con la yema de su pulgar. De los labios del peliceleste se escapó un suave siseo...

Le observó dormir, con el semblante tranquilo, y trató de detallar cada cambio del rostro de su pequeña sombra... sus cejas delgadas y pequeñas, sus largas y abundantes ... espesas pestañas que ocultaban aquel par de pozos sin fondo de cielo aquamarina...

Volvió a suspirar tratando de entender como había terminado en la cama del peliceleste, totalmente excitado cual adolecente, teniendo una sesión de sexo desenfrenado y caliente junto al amor de su vida...

 _PREGUNTA ESTUPIDA, TAIGA!_

Para él, Tetsuya siempre fue hermoso... lo más bello que en su vida logró ver... y a pesar de los años y la dura vida que debió haber llevado el pequeño peliceleste, como para sacar adelante solo a un niño, su belleza no se había perdido ni marchitado.

No podía negar que se sentía bien... demasiado bien haber vuelto a tocar cada parte de ese pequeño y esbelto cuerpo... haberse adentrado en sus entrañas y haber arremetido de forma salvaje, casi desesperado, aquel estrecho paraje... ooooooooh no, de tanto pensar en los "como" se estaba volviendo a elevar su temperatura, sintiendo como aquel pedazo de carne entre sus piernas quería volver a erguirse para la batalla...

Sin poderse mentir, la pequeña ex-sombra fue y era el único que podía lograr esa reacción en él... lo aprendió de la peor forma y lo entendió después de muchísimo tiempo.

 _Sonrió vencido_...

Por tanto tiempo intento que lo que sentía con solo estar al lado del adormilado peliceleste, lo pudiese sentir con otra persona...

Pero siempre fue imposible... y hoy, después de todo lo ocurrido, después de aquella acalorada discusión donde poco menos se destrozaron y que Taiga conoció el peor y más crudo lado del tranquilo Tetsuya... no pudo evitar... no pudo!...

Durante la cruda discusión, donde las palabras y sentimientos guardados por tanto tiempo, salieron a flote y rompieron todo a su paso, Su cuerpo pareció que despertaba después de décadas de haber dormido, parecía como si mientras más discutía con el ojiazul, su cuerpo subía y subía de temperatura hasta que llegó un momento que no resistió más...e hizo lo que su instinto, el cual despertó de golpe, le indicó.

.

.

 _ **horas antes.**_..

\- NO ME INTERESA! - grito Hikari casi colérico - USTED NO FUE NECESARIO EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, NO VENGA A APARECERSE AHORA Y TRATAR DE JUGAR A SER EL PADRE PERFECTO! - agregó con odio contenido - mi madre! ni siquiera sabe cuánto fue lo que mi madre sufrió por su culpa... LO QUE YO SUFRI! - agregaba mientras los ojos borgoña del chiquillo se llenaban de lágrimas - jamás estuvo cuando lo necesité - susurró con un hilo de voz, para luego tomar fuerza e ira nuevamente - Y YO LO NECESITE!... pero ya ... ya no. - terminó dando la vuelta tomando su bolso -

\- HIKA-CHAN! - le llamó el peliceleste para calmarle .

\- No mamá... yo lo intenté - gimoteó contra el hombro de su madre, escondiendo su rostro de aquel sujeto que le dañaba... - solo deja que me calme, por favor... iré a casa de Kishiro - terminó besando la mejilla de su "madre" y abandonando el departamento.

El silencio que les acompañó durante esos minutos fue tan denso que podía sentirse claramente el sobre esfuerzo que debían hacer para respirar.

-Dele tiempo, Kagami-san - dijó con un tono neutro y monótono el peliceleste - él recapacitará y...

\- y qué! Kuroko - estalló de pronto el tigre - que se supone que pasará! el chiquillo me odia! - sentenció apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas, sin levantarse del sillón en aquella pequeña sala.

\- no le odia - agregó con voz suave la ex-sombra de Seirin - solo está dolido - susurró recordando - cuando niño le hicieron mucho bullying por ser hijo de una madre soltera ...

\- Y QUE PUEDO HACER YO AL RESPECTO! - alzó la voz el tigre - COMO SI ESTO FUERA SOLO MI CULPA! POR QUE SOLO YO RECIBO SU ODIO!

\- que tratas de decir! - en ese segundo el peliceleste bajó su tono, casi en siseo mientras su rostro convergía en molestia - no quiero pensar que me estás...

\- ES TU MALDITA CULPA! KUROKO! SI TAN SOLO ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO! - gritó el pelirrojo acercándose de forma amenazante al más bajo - POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE! MALDITA SEA! -

\- te lo iba a decir - siseo el peliceleste mostrando una pequeña vena que se inflamaba en su frente - pero fue cuando dijiste que te irías y terminaríamos nuestra relación! - arremetió el más bajo enfrentando la mirada fiera del tigre... oh no!, el estúpido pelirrojo no le echaría la culpa a él! no cuando el que había roto todo contacto había sido el estúpido tigre.

\- SI ME LO HUBIESES DICHO! JAMÁS ME HABRÍA IDO! - gritó ya furioso cerca del rostro del peliceleste - SABÍAS QUE ME IRIA PARA NO VOLVER! -

\- entonces es tú! culpa por hacer una promesa cuando sabías que no la cumplirías! - dijo con furia el ojiazul frunciendo el ceño marcando la línea entre sus cejas muestra de su enojo, recordando que el tigre le había prometido volver... - YO CREI EN TI! TU NOS FALLASTE! - y ya se acabó la calma... el peliceleste alzó la voz también con tanto enojo que pareció noquear uno segundos al pelirrojo, más éste volvió a reaccionar.

\- TU ME FALLASTE A MI AL OCULTARME POR TANTOS AÑOS QUE TENÍA UN HIJO! - la voz ronca del pelirrojo parecía cada vez volverse más fuerte - NI SIQUIERA LA VEZ PASADA ME LO DIJISTE! -

\- JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE TARDARÍAS TANTOS AÑOS! YA ES TARDE! YA SUFRIO DEMASIADO POR TU AUSENCIA! - volvió a arremeter el más bajo clavando su dedo en el pecho del pelirrojo, solo logrando que el fuego en el estómago de este comenzara a incrementar, volviéndose una hoya a presión a punto de estallar - TU FUISTE EL QUE NOS ABANDONASTE! EL QUE SE CASO! EL QUE FORMO OTRA FAMILIA! TU NOS ... TU NOS... - Tetsuya trataba de controlarse, pero esa chispa en su interior que había dejado de sentir hacía tantos años, nuevamente comenzaba a sentirse viva! encandecente! -

\- NO TE ATREVAS A ECHARME TODA LA CULPA, TETSUYA! NO TE ATREVAS - amenazó el tigre avanzando , acorralando al peliceleste quien retrocedía y poco a poco su cuerpo quedó pegado contra una de las paredes...

\- y si lo hago?! - soltó de pronto el más bajo desafiante, en un tono de voz, que el tigre pudo jurar que más que enojo, le sonó a un jadeo de excitación...- Ta...Taiga - tartamudeó en un gemido quedo el más bajo al sentir el cuerpo del tigre pegado al de él..

-Tregua! - gimió ronco el tigre alzando su mano hacia la nuca de Kuroko y rodeanado la cintura de este para alzarlo y sentir perfectamente como el más bajo le rodeaba con sus piernas sosteniéndolas en sus caderas - maldita sea, TREGUA! - volvió a decir con enojo y excitación mezclados, al momento en que conectaba sus labios con los del peliceleste en un beso brusco y sin ningún poco de ternura...

Fuego... ambos sentían fuego, una especie de ira, mezclada con amor y deseo, con pizcas de cada uno de los sentimientos que guardaron y mantuvieron escondidos bajo 7 llaves durante esos años para no dejarse ver débiles.

El aroma a vainilla que desprendía el cuerpo del más bajo, mezcladp con la exitación del momento, y el hecho de no haber tenido sexo en tanto tiempo...sin mencionar la escencia salvaje y masculina del pelirrojo oscilando en la nariz de Kuroko...

como dialos no iban a sucumbir ante eso...

Se extrañaban... se amaban... y aunque se odiaran... jamás podría aquel sentimiento de odio competir con la perfección que eran ellos juntos amándose... que eran ellos dos en una cama... en un cuarto, compartiendo sus cuerpos y deseos... sus almas y corazones...

no... jamás hubiesen podido resistirse...

no después de extrañarse tanto durante tanto tiempo...

No, amándose tanto... y de tan intensa manera...

Jamás hubiesen podido hacerlo...

.

.

.

continuara...

.

.

.

 _ **N/A : OMFG! sabía que esto pasaría, par de calenturientos no mas XD**_

 _ **en fin... cosas que pueden no entender.**_

 _ **Suelo llamar Kishiro al hijo entre Kise y Akashi (amo a esa pareja, sorry si no les gusta.)**_

 _ **Hikari ama a su padre... kuroko tiene razón. solo esta dolido...**_

 _ **y bueno... hasta aqui el capitulo...**_

 _ **no creo que haga falta lemon porque si lo escribo, no lo hare muy explicito... ya tengo un fic así y me ha costado mucho sacarlo adelante.**_

 _ **Yo creo que después de sacarse el gusto, Kuroko y Kagami lograrán hablar con más calma...**_

 _ **ellos se aman... espero todo salga bien.**_

 _ **Trataré de no demorar tanto esta vez...**_

 _ **Saludos y que la inspiración les acompañe XD**_


	5. JAMAS

**PERDON POR DEMORAR... EL TRABAJO QUE TIENE TONTA.**

 **JAMAS**

by

Seiryu

 _._ _ **.. Dulce...**_

Cada trozo de su piel era dulce y suave, tanto que jamás había podido olvidar como era su textura... el calor que desprendía, el aroma de su sutil sudor... era perfecto.

 **.** _ **.. Caliente...**_

Era increible...no hacía ni un minuto que se había venido en su interior, no lograba siquiera regular su respiración y con solo verle.. así, una vez más... sentía que su carne volvía a la vida.

Sentir ese calor rodeándole aún, en aquel interior húmedo y apretado... ese cuerpo pequeño y delgado, aquel vientre lampiño embadurnado con la esencia de su propio placer... esa cadera estrecha con aquel hueso marcado en los laterales de su cuerpo que le volvía loco...

si, estaba loco por ese pequeño, verle con los ojos llorosos, después del clímax, las mejillas sonrojadas por la agitación, el cabello húmedo pegado a su frente, esos labios rosados hinchados de tanto besarles...

no podía evitarlo... jamás podría...

no podía...

Cómo había extrañado a su pedazo de cielo el cual, era capaz de llevarle al infinito, tocar las manos de Dios y sentirse pleno con solo un beso..

\- no más... no otra vez... - dejó escapar el peliceleste sintiendo en su interior como el tigre, a medida que trataba de calmar su respiración, parecía volver a hincharse - Tai...ga.. por favor... mis piernas ya tiemblan... estoy viejo...- trató de apelar a la cordura del pelirrojo.

\- lo siento amor - susurró el tigre inclinándose hacia la ex-sombra y besando su frente, labios mejillas y todo lo que alcanzaba para deleitarse - pero no puedo parar...no después de no haberte tenido en tanto tiempo... es solo mirarte y ya me excito - susurró suave contra el oído del más bajo - te necesito... te amo Tetsuya... no puedo evitarlo! -

El más bajo suspiró rendido a medida que levantaba las piernas y rodeaba la cintura del más alto una vez más... sonrió suave cuando Kagami salió de él suavemente, casi por completo, para después entrar de golpe, embistiendo hasta lo profundo de su ser, golpeando una vez más su punto dulce el cual le hizo gemir con fuerza...con voz quebrada y casi suplicante.

Tendría que estar demente, ciego o idiota para no darse cuenta que él también le había extrañado, también le necesitaba y también, con solo mirarle se excitaba...

Taiga ya no era aquel semental de sus años de juventud, su cuerpo ya no estaba trabajado, marcado ni apretado como en sus años mozos... pero a cambio de eso, su cuerpo era el de un hombre ahora... de contextura fuerte y varonil, casi lujurioso a sus ojos... Era perfecto. Su presencia madura, con aquellas canas sexys, una que otra arruga alrededor de sus ojos que le daban ese toque de experiencia, sus ojos brillantes y encendidos, sin una gota de inocencia.

si, Tetsuya lo aceptó desde que se volvieron a ver, si antes el pelirrojo era hermoso, ahora simplemente la palabra "sensual" quedaba pequeña a su lado...

no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado, no importaba lo que habían sufrido esos años... su amor había sobrevivido a todo y parecía que en vez de apaciguar, simplemente se había magnificado al extremo que en ese preciso segundo, ya les era imposible separarse...

Había mucho que hablar, y que solucionar... mucho que decirse y discutir...

Mucho dolor que sacar de sus interiores, frustraciones y anhelos incumplidos.. había mucho que construir de nuevo... pero...

la primera piedra... la base de todo arreglo parecía continuar ahí...puesto que aquella base, era el amor ilimitado que se tenían, aquel amor inmortal que se profesaron una vez cuando jóvenes, y que ahora de adultos, aún seguía ardiendo en sus pechos.

Al menos... un atisbo de esperanza aún permanecía brillando en sus interiores. Era solo cosa de luchar hasta el final por lo que ambos querían...

aún cuando todo estuviese en su contra.

.

.

.

Hikari caminaba de forma rápida y furiosa por las calles de su ciudad, su enojo se veía claramente en sus ojos borgoñas que permanecían brillantes de fuego bajo ese par de cejas fruncidas de tal forma que su aspecto era amenazante.

Las personas parecían huir a su paso, el aura oscura y repelente a su alrededor era tan atemorizante que hasta los animales callejeros bajaban la cabeza y las orejas al verle.

Con su mirada fija en el punto al que se dirigía, ni siquiera prestaba atención a su alrededor. Solo quería llegar luego a ese lugar y descargar ... echar a fuera toda su frustración. Estaba alterado, no solo sicológicamente, sino también fisicamente...

Sus manos sudaban, su cuerpo de forma intercalada, mandaba ráfagas de energía que atravezaban su espina, haciéndole sacudir todo su ser. Su ira estaba al tope, después de todo, nada lo había preparado para encontrarse de la noche a la mañana con su padre de frente...

De niño le había hecho tanta falta, fueron años de lágrimas ocultas de su madre para no preocuparle por los comentarios de sus compañeros de escuela...

El bullying al que fue sometido por ser hijo de dos varones, el echo de que su padre lo hubiera abandonado, las celebraciones del día del padre al que nunca fue, las navidades, cumpleaños y un montón de festividades y fechas importantes en las que no estuvo... y ahora...

Ahora solo por que se le había ocurrido, había dejado su hogar y había regresado a Japón, tratando de recuperar de forma egoísta, todo lo que había abandonado sin mirar a tras!

Que acaso ese tipo no sabía cuánto dolor había causado!, no sabía cuanta desesperanza había sembrado tanto en él como en su madre?, no sabía cuántas noches, se había levantado de madrugada, habiendo despertado producto de una pesadilla provocada por el constante bullying de sus compañeros, y buscando el refugio de los brazos de su madre, le había descubierto llorando y destrozándose el alma, mirando aquellas fotografías que guardaba en aquella caja prohibida para él.

Fueron años que vio a su madre llorar sin ser visto, fue demasiado dolor y tristeza...su corazón de niño no pudo evitar formar un odio casi fatal contra el que pudo haber sido su padre.

Cerró los ojos de ira cuando dentro de aquel edificio, subió al elevador. Por qué su madre no había aceptado la propuesta de Himuro-san... él era un hombre que en verdad se veía interesado en su madre, hasta él siendo un simple niño se daba cuenta de cómo brillaban los ojos del hombre del lunar cuando veía a su madre.

No lograba entender qué tan bueno o qué tan grande era el amor de su madre para su padre, como para haberse abandonado a si mismo, como el ser que era y simplemente, haberse vuelto una madre sobreprotectora con él, sin siquiera, darse la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien más, o enamorarse ...llegar a amar a otra persona.

Avanzó con paso firme al salir del elevador hasta aquella puerta, y apretando los dientes, tocó la campanilla de la puerta, la cual fue abierta de inmediato por un risueño pelinegro de ojos dorados. Hikari suspiró tratando de controlarse, puesto que, al igual que su madre, jamás dejaba a los demás ver su debilidad.

\- Hika-chan! - canturreó el moreno - qué te trae por aquí! -

\- Quiero ver a Tío Himuro, Takao-san - dijo mirando de forma fija al moreno, el cual sonrió ante el aura maligna alrededor del chiquillo y como si no pasara nada, se hizo a un costado dejándole pasar.

\- iré por él - comentó Takao, tras de cerrar, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios... - no hace mucho se fue a recostar- comentó desapareciendo tras el pasillo a un costado de la sala.

Hikari bufó molesto, para luego sentarse en el sofá de la sala, a la espera de su "tío". Estaba molesto, y después de años corriendo a él cada que tenía un problema o sentía que se rompería en pedazos su alma, se había dado cuenta que, con el único que sacaba fuera su mal carácter y frustración, su ira... era con Himuro.

Ya llegando a su adolecencia, había tomado a aquel calmado tipo, al cual siempre quiso como su padre, como su sicólogo personal. No había nada más calmante para él, que hablar las cosas con el ex-jugador de Yosen.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de una habitación a la derecha de donde estaba, se abrió suavemente...

Una pelirroja solo con un camisón salió medio dormida de aquella habitación, y con paso seguro, atravesó la sala, alertando sin ella darse cuenta, de su presencia al joven ahí sentado.

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron de par en par, al ver a la chiquilla... y en un segundo, su aguda mente dedujo todo...

Pelirroja, ojos celestes, chica, de alrededor de 12 a 15 años... jamás la había visto, dormida en casa de su "tío" como si fuera la dueña, despistada a tal grado de no notarle...

si, ella debía ser...

\- Hikari - le llamó de pronto Himuro que hacía acto de aparición en aquella sala, el cual noto de inmediato la presencia de la chiquilla - Setsu-chan! -

La chica volteó hacia el sillón donde miraba el moreno, y su piel llegó a temblar... ahí, ante sus ojos... ella sabía perfectamente de quién se podría tratar... y sus manos comenzaron a sudar cuando su corazón comenzó a latir a desbocado... sintió temor y sus labios temblaron al separarse para pronunciar palabra, más fue detenida antes de que pudiese emitir sonido.

\- así que tú eres la hija de aquel que se hace llamar mi padre - siseó con enojo - por qué no toman todas sus pertenencias y se largan de esta ciudad... - comenzó a elevar el tono de voz bajo la sorpresa de Himuro y el terror de la chiquilla. - escúchame bien, como sea que te llames - agregó apuntándole con el dedo - jamás... lo oyes! JAMAS! permitiré que ese bastardo se acerque de nuevo a mi vida o la de mi madre...

.

.

.

continúa...

N/A Dia de furia para Hikari... menos mal que no sabe lo que en ese segundo estan haciendo sus padres X3

peeeeeeeerdon por la tardanza, estoy hasta el tope de trabajo. espero poder actualizar protno,

un par de capis mas y esto se acaba.

Gracias por leer.

a ver si dejan algun comentario XD como para saber que no estoy sola. jajajaja ya! listo, nos leemos pronto.


	6. Qué sabes tu del dolor!

**QUE SABES TU DEL DOLOR...**

kagakuro

 ** _...no quiero que cambies de opinión... no pienso hacerte entrar en razón respecto a lo que pasó entre nuestros padres... pero..._**

 ** _No puedes quedarte solo con una cara de la moneda...debes de conocer también la otra parte de nuestra historia._**

 ** _no te obligare a nada... ni siquiera a que me escuches, pero sé que lo harás... porque muy en el fondo de tu alma, tanto tú como yo hemos deseado una familia... hemos deseado un hogar, hemos deseado ser amados por nuestros padres._**

 ** _mi vida, así como veo que estas actuando, debe haber sido más o menos parecida a la mía..._**

 ** _Nací dentro de una relación que jamás funcionó, en un matrimonio a la fuerza, en un hogar donde no se soportaban ni amaban mis padres. Vine a este mundo a hacer que mi padre se quedara junto a mi madre, por obligación. Ella jamás me amó... jamás me quiso... ni siquiera porque llevaba la misma sangre que ella le importé..._**

 ** _Si por ella hubiera sido, yo jamás debería haber nacido... pero, aún así... sabía que debía tenerme para poder amarrar a mi padre a su lado._**

 ** _Qué decepción se llevó, cuando esperando que fuese varón, ella concibió una niña._**

 ** _Jamás me amamantó, ni cuidó... jamás me hizo de comer o me abrazó. Ella simplemente me utilizaba para sacarle dinero al abuelo, y humillar a mi padre al decirle que ni siquiera podía hacer un varón para sucesor del imperio Kagami._**

 ** _Mi madre, era una mujer malvada, de corazón ambicioso y oscuro. Creo que mi padre siempre lo supo, por eso mismo... a pesar de que trabajaba muchísimo y casi todo el día, trataba de brindarme más amor de lo necesario, ayudándome con mis tareas, haciendo de todo para contrarrestar la ausencia de una madre._**

 ** _siempre me habló de tu madre... y solía soñar con que yo era hija de ambos y que hubiese sido maravilloso que ellos hubiesen podido permanecer juntos._**

 ** _Papá nunca supo de tu existencia... De hecho el abuelo lo obligó a casarse con mi madre porque pensó que tu madre era varón y no doncel. Y creo que ni tu propia madre lo sabía, puesto que jamás le dijo a mi padre y soportó la partida de éste sin pronunciar palabra._**

 ** _Papá sufrió mucho a manos de mi madre... Creo que por eso mismo, y por el gran amor que le tenía a tú madre, jamás tocó a mamá..._**

 ** _En una conversación que no debí oír, descubrí que fui concebida invitro._**

 ** _Siempre me pregunté por qué mis padres dormían en habitaciones separadas, por qué no se hablaban, por qué ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos..._**

 ** _Yo, a diferencia tuya, no tuve una madre amorosa que me hiciera sentir protegida, no tuve ese alguien que me mimaba y proporcionaba todo de si...no tuve una madre que me guiara y me enseñara de sentimientos...solo tuve a mi padre, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos..._**

 ** _A pesar de todo lo que me entregó, jamás pudo sustituir a una madre...a la madre que yo hasta el día de hoy necesito... que ahora mismo, anhelo._**

 ** _Hace años, cuando papá vino a japón, él me prometió encontrar a esa persona que tanto amó y convertirla en mi madre... me dijo que sería una excelente madre para mi, que me amaría incluso más que a él... yo quedé tan esperanzada que sin quererlo, dejé escapar ese comentario con mi muñeca..._**

 ** _mi madre escuchó todo, y a penas volvió mi padre a casa,... ella comenzó una guerra sin cuartel contra papá, lo que convirtió en un infierno mi supuesto "hogar"._**

 ** _Le sacó en cara todo, sin siquiera importarle que yo estuviera presente o no... De hecho, su ambición era tanta, que en una de las fiestas organizadas por el abuelo, con sus socios mayoristas e inversionistas, uno de esos viejos decrépitos se interesó en mi..._**

 ** _yo solo tenía 8 años en ese entonces, y el tipo aquel unos 37... el tipo concertó un supuesto arreglo matrimonial conmigo a cambio de pasar el 50% de sus acciones a nombre de mi madre... claro! a todo esto debía ser incluido el hecho de que mi virginidad se le fuera entregada a penas firmaran el traspaso... cosa que ocurriría la semana siguiente._**

 ** _Cuando papá se enteró de aquello, casi mató a aquel hombre a golpes, gritándole palabras que yo, como niña, ni siquiera conocía su significado. El tipo haciéndose el enfadado y ofendido, retiró su cuenta de la empresa de mi abuelo, costándole una gran fortuna provocando la ira del abuelo Kagami en contra de papá. Le desheredó, sacándole del testamento y humillandole en público al despedirle... papá no resistió más asi que ahi Fue entonces que papá demando el divorcio contra mi madre, la cual tenía documentos ilegales del abuelo extorsionándolo, obligándole a ayudarle y apoyarla en el divorcio..._**

 ** _Papá no se dejó... pero ella dio mano entonces a lo único que a papá podría hacerle trastabillar y rendirse..._**

 ** _Elle le prometió entregarle mi patria potestad, entregarle todos los derechos sobre mi, si le entregaba la fortuna que papá había amasado hasta ese entonces... una cantidad no menor de acciones, propiedades y dinero..._**

 ** _Quedamos en la calle por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera el abuelo se dignó a ayudarnos... solo el tío Himuro que a través del tío Nijimura nos ayudó a salir adelante paso a paso... Fue muy difícil, incluso yo enferme y papá ya no sabía que más hacer... él solo deseaba venir aquí y comenzar una vida nueva... todo junto a tu madre._**

 ** _Tu dices que no entiendo el dolor que pasaste?_**

 ** _dices que no sé cuánto sufriste por su ausencia?_**

 ** _cuánto sufriste viendo a tu madre llorar a diario?_**

 ** _las navidades, cumpleaños y fechas importantes sin él?_**

 ** _podrías entonces responder a mi simple pregunta ..._**

 ** _"que sabes tu del dolor... cuando solo te encierras en el tuyo!"_**

 ** _yo vi a mi padre, a mi madre, a mi abuela a todo el mundo sufrir un infierno que como niña, no entendía! y necesitaba entenderlo!_**

 ** _Papá sufrió tanto en estos años, que por eso su rostro lo refleja... el cansancio y sobre-esfuerzo... papá no solo sufrió por amor, como tu madre... papá sufrió por ser el causante de aquel dolor que le provocaba a la persona que más amaba... sufrió por no poder estar a su lado por decisiones que estaban fuera de su alcance... sufrió por culpa del tiempo incorregible, por culpa del abuelo que ya ni lo considero familia... por culpa de mi madre, una mujer sin escrúpulos y sin corazón... y por ultimo..._**

 ** _sufrió por mi culpa... una carga que he llevado tanto tiempo que no sabes si quiera, cuanto duele..._**

 ** _Hikari... dime entonces! QUE SABES TU DEL DOLOR!_**

La chica sonrió suavemente, sentada frente al joven de ojos borgoña. Para Hika-chan, el rostro apacible de la chiquilla se asemejaba muchísimo al rostro siempre tranquilo de su madre... a esa máscara de quietud que Kuroko solía cargar, la cual solo escondía un agitado huracán dentro de si... el joven suspiró con cansancio y tratando de tranquilizarse...

Agarrando sus celestes cabellos y apretando los labios en desesperación, sostuvo el aire de sus pulmones por mucho tiempo... tratando que el cáos dentro de su cabeza se disipara y pudieses ver la luz al final del camino...

Por una parte aún estaba enfadado, lleno de ira y enojo... Todavía sentía esas ganas de tomar a aquel sujeto del cuello y azotarlo contra la pared más cercana, para molerle después a golpes... pero ahora... ahora también estaba ese otro sentimiento en su interior que no le terminaba de agradar...

Y es que, cómo seguir adelante con su odio, después de haber oído todo aquello que la chica le había contado... Setsuia había narrado tantas cosas que comparado con todo el dolor que él mismo había pasado, eran casi lo mismo...

Sentía en su interior ese deseo de perdón, pero su orgullo, su pena e ira, no le dejaban a ese sentimiento concretarse... por qué!

Apretó los puños fuertemente...

Por qué debía ser él el que debía perdonarle todo... por qué debía hacer como si aceptara que su dolor había sido tanto como el suyo... por qué debía sentir empatía y condescendencia...

 **** ** _No! él se fue... él nos abandonó, él traicionó a mamá...él... él..._**

De pronto, y no supo en que momento... sintió un par de delgados brazos rodearle y una suave fragancia femenina llenarle las fosas nasales... todo eso aunado en la calidez de un pecho que le acunó de forma gentil y cariñosa...

\- no es necesario que lo pienses demasiado hoy - dijo la pequeña pelirroja sosteniendo de forma suave el cuerpo estático de Hikari - te lo dije, yo no esperaba que nos perdonaras, ni siquiera pensé que llegarías a escucharme... pero si de algo estoy segura.- - le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce en los labios - es que la persona que te crió fue una persona maravillosa - agregó derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas - puesto que a pesar de todo tu enojo, te enseñó cómo ser paciente y a ver las cosas, más allá de lo que son tus propias espectativas. Tu madre debe ser una persona maravillosa - terminó ciñendo aún más su cuerpo al contrario, de forma dulce, al ahora, tembloroso estado de Hika...

\- pero no creo que pueda perdonarle - susurró el joven... separando un poco el cuerpo de la chiquilla, alzando sus manos para posarlas en las mejillas de ella y con sus dedos, acariciando y secando aquellas lágrimas dulces, le sonrió suavemente, brindándole seguridad - aún así... - y en uno de esos arranques de ternura que siempre tenía, cuando veía a su madre llorar, besó las mejillas húmedas de la chiquilla, y luego la nariz - me encantaría tener una herrmanita tan linda como tu - sonrió ampliamente a lo que la chiquilla rió suavemente.

\- eres igual a papá - volvió a reír la chiquilla acaparando la atención del más alto - cuando estan molestos son como un tigre a punto de destrozar a un pobre conejo y de pronto le rascas la oreja y ronronea como gatito - terminó riendo a carcajadas lo que no causó mucha gracia al joven peliceleste, pero qué podía hacer...

Después de poco menos haberla matado del susto, Himuro le dio un sermón de padre y señor mío por el cual, terminó sentado en aquella sala nuevamente, frente a aquella chiquilla que ahora comenzaba a adorar, escuchando la historia que jamás quiso conocer... pero que ahora aceptaba al 100% que, era más que necesario que él supiera.

Setsui poseía una risa tan dulce que... no creía que pudiese odiarla... más no estaba totalmente seguro respecto al viejo gigante aquel pelirrojo que tanto odiaba...

\- Tio Himuro! - gritó Hikari tomando de sorpresa al emo y a la chiquilla, en un rincón, observando todo pacientemente, Takao rió... - llevaré a Setsuia a conocer a mi madre...

Himuro se atoró con lo que bebía, Takao rió suavemente recordando como Tetsuya manejaba el mal temperamento del Kagami con facilidad y mentalmente le aplaudió... y Setsu simplemente saltó emocionada para después correr hacia su habitación a cambiar de ropa...

Hikari no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, no sabía a donde iba a terminar todo esto.. ni siquiera sabía si iba a mejorar o empeorar... pero ya era tiempo. Era el momento indicado y época correcta ya, para que esta historia tuviera su desenlace y si por esas cosas de la vida...

debía continuar con un "vivieron felices para siempre"... quién era él para impedirle ese final feliz a su madre... a su hermana... y por qué no, para él también...

De su padre, Kagami... todo iba a depender de como se comportara con su madre... él ya estaba seguro de no perdonarle, pero aún así... podía llevar una vida civilizada con aquel tipo si era capaz de hacer feliz a su madre...

Y después de todo, quizá no fuera tan difícil llevarse con él... pues como había oído de Setsu-chan, al parecer... él y su padre compartían más aspectos sicológicos de lo que el creía.

Sonrió hacia Himuro, y éste le devolvió el gesto...

\- Estas seguro? - preguntó suavemente el hombre del lunar a lo que Hikari simplemente sonrió y alzó los hombros... - ya me lo suponia - terminó Himuro negando suavemente agraciado.

.

.

.

.

\- Estás más delgado... - susurró el hombre pelirrojo en el cuello de kuroko - pero tus caderas están mas redondas... me gusta. - agregó a medida que seguía abrazado en la cama y acariciaba la piel blanca del más bajo... - y tu pecho...

\- Lo sé, Taiga... están más grandes - bufó el peliceleste provocando la risa suave del tigre - pero amamanta aun comelón como tu hijo sin perder tu figura y luego me criticas - argumentó inflando las mejillas con un tierno puchero...

\- me habría gustado estar contigo todo ese tiempo, compartir contigo todos estos años - agregó el pelirrojo estrechando aún más el cuerpo de Tetsuya contra el suyo - cometimos demasiados errores... no crees? - el peliceleste asintió suavemente contra el pecho del más alto - quieres... quieres intentar arreglar...lo?- dudó al hacer esa pregunta en volz alta que tanto tiempo rondó su cabeza y ahora temía expresar...

Tetsuya se levantó, sentándose a su lado y mirándole directamente a los ojos con clara sorpresa en su rostro...

Sus labios temblaron al separarse para contestar, mientras su corazón latía a toda prisa en su pecho y sus manos temblaban de la emoción... e iba a dejar salir aquellas palabras cuando...

El sonido de la vibración del teléfono de Kagami se dejó oír interrumpiendo toda la atmósfera... con un resoplido de hastío y dejando escapar ciertas palabras en inglés que Kuroko pudo comprender como insultos, se levantó de la cama hacia su ropa en el suelo y contestó el móvil con voz gruesa y molesta, para luego emitir un grandísimo "mierda!" a todo pulmón.

Kuroko se alertó en seguida y levantándose también para acercarse al tigre paralizado, trató de llamar su atención. Logrando encontrar sus miradas, una preocupada y la otra casi con histeria...

\- que pasa! - preguntó con creciente nerviosismo el peliceleste - Taiga!

\- los niños... - dijo de pronto el pelirrojo mirando a Kuroko desesperado - los niños vienen para aca... Hikari fue por Setsu y vienen para aca! - agregó dando y dando vueltas en lo mismo - estan por llegar! - alertó

Ambos miraron alrededor... el desorden provocado por su locura momentanea, se observaron totalmente desnudos y el lugar con la fuerte fragancia a sexo...

\- que... que es lo que haremos... - tartamudeó el tigre y Kuroko dejó escapar por fin una risa genuina y fuerta, como hacía mucho Kagami no oía...

\- abrir la ventana sería lo primero - acotó el peliceleste volviendo a reir y dando una fuerte nalgada al tigre, para después salir corriendo.

\- Kuroko maldito! - gritó entre divertido y enfadado el pelirrojo - de esta no te salvas!

Continuara...

.

.

.

.

 **n/Sei: gracias por la paciencia y por leer.**

 **dejen comentarios... prometo editarlo bien para mañana.**

 **saludos y un abrazo... "we are sexys and We knew it" jajajajaja**


	7. THE SECRET

_._

 _._

 _\- no puedo!... ya no puedo - sollozaba el joven peliceleste abrazado al pecho de su mejor amigo - ya no resisto más... quisiera que por una vez en mi vida, algo me saliera bien - agregó mientras incontables lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos borgoña._

 _\- tranquilo Hika - dijo el pelirrojo un tanto más bajo y hermosos ojos dorados - lo superarás, si él no puede verte como lo que eres, no merece tu amor - agregó estrechando el tembloroso cuerpo de Hikari._

 _\- él jamás me verá así... Shirou... cómo mi corazón estúpido no puede dejar de quererle... - agregó el peliceleste alzando su rostro por fin, mirando de frente al otro joven, con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas sonrojadas - yo ya no quiero sentirme así._

 _\- Hikari... yo sé que ya me dijiste que no antes, pero... déjame curar tu corazón... yo podría hacerte feliz - dijo el joven de dorados ojos acariciando suavemente el rostro de Hika._

 _\- harás que deje de doler? - los ojos acuosos del peliceleste parecían a punto de quebrarse y el pelirrojo ya no pudo volver a pensar con coherencia..._

 _\- te amo, Hikari... no puedo afirmar nada, pero intentaré con toda mi alma que tus ojos solo me vean a mi... te lo juro, ya no volverás a pensar en Himuro-san - agregó el pelirrojo uniendo sus labios de forma desesperada a los de Hikari estrechándole con fuerza entre sus brazos..._

 _Sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza que parecía que estallarían en cualquier momento, mientras el sonido húmedo del beso se intensificaba al dejar escapar de sus bocas los suspiros y suaves quejidos de placer..._

 _En algún punto de su pena, despecho y locura, las dimensiones y coherencia se perdieron u olvidaron en algún rincón remoto de la ignorancia..._

 _No tomaron en cuenta en qué momento el calor comenzó a subir, en que punto sus cuerpos comenzaron a friccionarse, ni tampoco cuándo fue que sus ropas quedaron olvidadas en el suelo de aquella habitación..._

 _En esos momentos, lo único que habitaba en sus mentes era.. uno olvidar, y el otro, ganar por sobre aquel hombre que amenazó tanto tiempo quitarse lo que más amaba..._

 _La unión de sus cuerpos fue dolorosa y a la vez maravillosa, olvidaron que eran unos niños y sucumbieron al placer de sentirse uno, perdiéndose en la maravilla del pecado original y el reclamo de su contra parte..._

 _No fueron consientes en qué momento los golpeó el orgasmo, solo continuaron chocando sus cuerpos hasta que aquella urgencia por vaciarse les atropelló con fuerza... los gemidos, los besos, las lenguas bailando sobre cada poro... los dedos acariciando cada centímetro de piel y la humedad... aquella caliente y viscosa humedad que a Hikari le repletó y que a Seishirou lo baño, dejándoles exaustos y expuestos, desplómandose sobre la alfombra sin separarse; temblando cual corderos recién nacidos, mientras sus pulmones parecían casi colapsar, tratado de recuperar el aliento..._

.

.

..

-Hikari que demonios pasa aqui! - se vio de pronto el hijo del tigre detenido de forma violenta por el brazo, aquella persona le obligo a voltear, encontrándose frente a frente con un par de ojos dorados que centelleaban en enojo - quién mierda es esa chica! - sentenció con ira apuntando la mano del joven peliceleste que estaba entrelazada con la mano de la pequeña pelirroja a su lado - acaso.. acaso tú... - un empujón fuerte le interrumpió haciéndole trastabillar.

\- guarda silencio, idiota! - le contestó con voz baja y rostro impávido el peliceleste sin siquiera soltar la mano de la pequeña pelirroja - quién te crees para hacer un escándalo! - agregó con voz molesta.

\- TU MALDITO NOVIO! - chilló aún más fuerte volviendo a acercarse - O ACASO AHORA TE VAN LAS CHICAS! - arremetió empuñando sus manos y apretando los dientes.

\- Shirou por favor - llamó al pelirrojo con voz calma, tratando de llevarle a la cordura - ahora no, te lo suplico - susurró alzando su mano y tratando de tomar la mejilla del más bajo.

\- no te atrevas! - escupió el pelirrojo apartándole de un manotazo aún más enfadado - jamás pensé que después de todo lo que hemos vivido, te atreverías a humillarme engañándome con una chiquilla...-agregó con voz cargada de despecho.-sobre todo cuando cargas a mi hijo en tu vientre...-

-CALLA...TE!- Esta vez fue el Hikari que de un solo bofetón hizo trastabillar al pelirrojo, haciéndole caer al suelo sobre su trasero - cómo te atreves a gritar algo que aún no soy capaz de siquiera decirle a mi madre!- sentenció el joven peliceleste con ojos vidriosos - si nuestros padres se ...

-voy...voy a ser tía! - chilló la pequeña pelirroja ojos brillantes de emoción... cosa que no paso desapercibida por el pelirrojo mayor.

\- en verdad sois hermanos? - inquirió Seishirou con duda a lo que Hikari suspiro y asintió.

\- mi padre está aquí...- susurró con tristeza - por fin sabe de mi existencia y bien, no creo que sea buena idea que a parte de todo este problema, se llegue a enterar que será abuelo - sonrió con pesar.

\- yo estaré contigo en todo, Hika - asestó con convicción y firmeza el pelirrojo logrando que Hikari sintiera con gratitud, ganándose un «te quiero» susurrando - ahora... mis disculpas hacia ti - agregó forma dulce a la pequeña pelirroja, con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientas la chiquilla le ofrecía una mano para levantarse y éste la aceptaba.- cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó pero no alcanzó a decir nada más...

Al momento de erguirse el pelirrojo, la pequeña tigresa se lanzó a abrazarle con fuerza, mientras reía... y ambos chicos se sonrojaban a más no poder. Setsuia celebraba a viva voz la llegada de su futuro sobrino o sobrina mientras llenaba de besos a Seishirou y Hikari.

\- ya, ya , yaaaaa! - se quejó Hika separando a su hermana melosa de si, sonriendo como bobo - nosotros teníamos algo qué hacer, no? - agregó el más alto de los chicos

\- puedo acompañarlos? - pregunto el pelirrojo de ojos dorados - supongo que debo visitar a mi suegro de vez en cuando -sonrió cual bobo a lo que Hikari suspiro pesadamente sonriendo y negando con suavidad.

\- supongo que siendo mi novio, tendré que presentarte a mis padres. - sonrió para si - sobre todo a mi padre - rió por lo bajo y Setsuia sintió como un escalosfrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

.

.

.

.

En ese momento un hombre pelirrojo ya mayor se dejó caer exausto sobre el sofa de la pequeña sala, mientras sus ojos borgoñas no perdían detalle de los movimientos de cierto peliceleste que hacía la cena mientras tarareaba una suave tonada.

\- más no se puede hacer, Tetsu - dijo el tigre sonriendo al ver como su sombra movía sus caderas al ritmo de la tonada que sonaba en la pequeña radio de la cocina. - ya se tardaron, no crees? si hasta logramos ordenar y tu comenzar la cena... - se rascó la cabeza - se habrán perdido? -

\- Tranquilo, Taiga - le sonrió de vuelta desde la cocina el más bajo - Hika-chan es muy responsale - agregó con convicción - de seguro ya vienen. -

Algo iba a responder el Tigre, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta.

\- habrá olvidado sus llaves? - supuso el peliceleste caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla, seguido del tigre.

\- Hikari Kuroko te he dicho montones de veces que ... - no terminó de hablar cuando al abrir la puerta, la figura imponente del emperador se dejó ver. - Akashi-kun! - dijo con sorpresa el más bajo abriendo los ojos de par en par... - qué sorpresa... no te esperaba hoy - agregó controlando la sorpresa del momento - perdón, mis modales... - sonrió - deseas pasar?

Akashi miró de forma fija los ojos de Kuroko y luego observó al tigre ahí presente, y a pesar de que no le agradaba para nada la presencia de aquella persona en la casa del peliceleste, no le sorprendió para nada.

\- Diría en otra ocasión que esto es algo personal, pero al final de cuentas, esto nos incumbe a todos - dijo el pelirrojo cereza sin cambiar su semblante serio - Después de todo, es un asunto bastante serio. - agregó ingresando a la casa para luego voltear hacia Kuroko y Kagami con el ceño fruncido - vine aqui a asesina a vuestro hijo. -

\- QUE QUEEEE! - gritó el tigre mientras Kuroko trataba de comprender mediante el semblante de Akashi a qué se refería lo que había dicho.

\- Que quiero asesinar a Hikari! - volvió a decir el emperador sacando un par de tijera filosas de quien sabe dónde.

\- momento Akashi-Kun...- le calmó mientras trataba de entender las palabras del pelirrojo más bajo - qué es lo que puede haber hecho Hika para que tu estés actuando de esta forma! - apeló a la cordura perdida del emperador.

El "Tijerofílico" no tardó ni 5 segundo, cuando sacó del bolsillo de su traje una delgada barita, que al girarla mostraba a la perfección dos ventanas en el frente, las cuales tenían marcada cada una de ellas una linea Azul.

\- Se que sabes perfectamente que es esto! - dijo con molestia el ex-capitán de Rakusan - Ryouta lo encontró en el baño de Seishirou! - lo apretó con fuerza - y sabiendo que mi esposo ya está embarazado, el único que me queda es Shirou! - arremetió con mucho enojo. - así que si o si... Dónde está Hikari! -

Kagami y Kuroko se miraron con los ojos abiertos como plato, sin saber qué contestar... ni siquiera sin tomar esto como una broma de mal gusto... o simplemente colapsar al darse cuenta que... su hijo había metido las 4 patas hasta el fondo...

A Kagami y Kuroko, la cabeza ya comenzaba a dolerles

continúa.

.

.

.

N/A : y ha quedado la cantadaaa! apareció Tijeras locas Akashi... wooo corre Hikaaa

jajajja... veamos como va esto. dejen comentarios.

gracias a las chicas que siguen leyendo.

un abrazo y nos leemos, espero que pronto.


End file.
